The Crow
by Sweetkill
Summary: What happens when you let the crow in? It would only bring you despair and pain. Knowing this, by will, he let him in. He let the crow get in and he won t go, until he drives the Earl to madness. Because that what demons do. They don t love or care, they destroy their prey.
1. The Crow

**The Crow**

_The crow is such a beautiful creature, that many had described it with such beauty as its existence. There are so many words outside about it, that´s hard to pick one that fit it properly. Each artist has seen the crow in a different, yet not wrong, way. _

_Ravens are Crows. So even the big Edgar Allan Poe has fell for this dark creature. _

_Let the raven knock at your window, but then don´t cry when it breaks your heart and drives you mad. _

_Because that what crows do._

_They drive you insane and tear your heart apart. Making you think you´re in heaven while they are taking you to the one and true hell._


	2. Danse Macabre

_**Danse Macabre**_

_With cold hands you took me to another land._

_It was beautiful and unique, I may explain._

_You asked me for a single dance._

_And I took you cold hand again._

_But, ¡oh! I wish I knew before._

_That was the last dance,_

_Supposed to take me to cursed land._

He waked up, already tired, and the raven was already there. It came wearing black, but not in feathers or in wings, but in a suit. With a smirk and red, yet seductive, eyes. This raven could also talk. It might be as annoying as the bird sound, but this raven could speak in perfect English.

"Earl Grey, My Lord?"

He doesn´t needs to answer to the raven starts serving his usual morning tea.

The raven gives the little boy the tea, and starts saying out loud all his duties of the day. The lessons and the company work. He looks so young, yet he is so old. Hearing all the things he must do makes him feel empty. He is trapped. There won´t be a day were he would be able to just rest in his bed. Not because it is impossible, no. If he wanted he could order the raven to make sure the company duties are done. But _he, _himself, won´t let him do this. That would be stepping back from the place he had arrived.

That's the worst part. He doesn´t need the demon at his side to feel constantly stalked. Is like him, himself, is his own demon.

After hearing the things he must do, the raven takes his clothes and start dressing him up. He doesn´t like to dress by him. This little habit is one of the only childish habit he is left.

He likes to learn. It fulfills him like nothing else can. Is the only good thing that makes him truly happy. But when he feels happy, he suddenly falls to the tough ground. He had given away happiness. He can´t permeate his soul with this, knowing later the demon would have it on his lips. Every time he is near to smile, the pain comes back, and he sees the raven smile.

He wanted power, and now he has it. But sometimes power makes him dizzy. He has nothing else. But he craved for something else? He has the things he asked. Power. Power to get revenge from those who had hurt him.

But when you have nothing but power, the beating of your heart starts to slow down, asphyxiated by this.

He had made his heart cold due this. A heart that cannot feel makes him an unlimited man. There won´t be guilt about his crimes. There won´t love to stop him from going to the dark. There won´t be attachments that will stop him to finally give his soul to the demon.

At breakfast, when he sees his servants he can´t do nothing but wonder how the manage to smile after all that had happened. They had killed people for him. They had done things that are supposed to tear apart a soul, yet, they maintain as pure as a child. Why he that is a child himself, hasn´t conserved this purity?

He sees Finny, running and laughing, when at night he has, probably, destroy someone else´s head to keep the mansion safe.

He sees Mey-Rin, foolish and adorable, when at night he is the cleverest of them all and has killed with only the move of one finger.

He sees Bard, joking and smiling, when at night he can´t use weapons better than an oven and had, not only killed, but eradicated with his "toys" entire human bodies.

People tend to believe they are just stupid and extravagant servants, when they are heartless killers at night. People also tend to believe Ciel is a cute innocent child, but only if he wants. And those people, his servants, truly are the stupid and extravagant servants people believe them to be, while his heart-breaking is nothing but an act.

After working and stopping thinking for a while, Elizabeth arrives.

He does care for her, yet he can´t feel anything for her.

It doesn´t matter how pretty she is, or how much she tries, there is nothing in the world that can bring back to life Ciel´s life. Not even his own will.

Lizzy says she loves him, but he knows that´s not true. Not human being will be able to love the monster he had become. She believes she loves him, and it´s true in a certain way. Elizabeth is in love with the idea she has of Ciel, and not of the true Ciel. To love a person you have to know the, and she is too far of knowing him.

A man, no, a child who doesn't own his own soul.

Someone who has seen so many cruelty that can´t feel sorry anymore.

A child-killer.

A cold-hearted killer.

Someone that takes human lives as part of his chess game.

A kid that only cares for himself.

Someone that wouldn't doubt twice, neither one, to kill someone that is on his way.

Someone that believes the sin of murder is part of the justice.

And list keeps going on and on. But is he proud of it? Is he sad about it? No. Worst, he doesn´t feel anything about. It was what had to be done.

It was part of his dance with the devil.

And those things will keep happening until the song is over and the devil kisses him to take his soul away.

The demons lead the dance, without losing his eye of him, his prey. Because that what demons does. You offer them voluntary, while the smile seductively, hiding you from their evil. And he, like a lady that has fallen in love, believed in the devil and took his hand in this macabre dance that would not only lead him to his death, but to his own end.

The dance would only be over until his soul is dirty and cursed; and his humanity corrupted.


End file.
